Episode 7904 (11th July 2012)
Plot Lindsay Hayward bullies Faye at the bus stop. Faye feels utterly miserable. Peter apologises to Leanne and Nick and asks if he can take Simon out for his tea. However when Leanne refuses saying that it'll upset Simon's routine, Peter's left fuming. Rob shows Carla and Michelle the business qualifications he obtained whilst in prison and persuades Carla to give him a job at Underworld. Ken calls in the bookies and is perturbed to smell whisky on Peter's breath. Anna gets a call from Mr Packham to say that Faye's been skiving off lessons. When client Sandy Austin calls in the factory looking for Carla, Rob takes the opportunity to try and nail down a contract with her. Tyrone and Kirsty arrive back from the Lakes all loved up. Rob messes up the deal with Sandy who refuses to sign and leaves in a strop. Peter finds Simon in the café with Leanne and Nick. Although initially pleased to see his dad, Simon quickly realises that Peter's drunk. Roy asks Peter to leave. Carla's furious to discover that Rob's messed up the deal with Sandy. Her day goes from bad to worse when Michelle delivers the news that Peter's drinking again. When Beth storms into No.3, accuses Tracy of nicking her lipstick and threatens to punch her, Emily and Norris wonder what they've let themselves in for. Finding Faye's computer open on the table, Anna's appalled to read Lindsay's horrible comments and realises that Faye's being bullied. Anna assures Faye that she loves her and they must report Lindsay to Mr Packham. Faye's worried. Carla arrives home to find Peter drunk and wallowing in self-pity. She tells him that she's had enough, it's over between them and she's moving back to her flat. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Connor - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan (Uncredited) *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall (Uncredited) *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lindsay Hayward - Eleni Foskett *Sandy Austin - Rebecca Clay Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Headmaster's office Notes *This episode was an addition to the schedules to make up for the reduced schedule during Euro 2012. It was shown at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter turns to drink after Leanne refuses his request to spend time with Simon; Anna discovers Faye's secret when Brian reports her absences; Emily wonders if Norris was right about letting Tracy stay; and Tyrone and Kirsty return from the Lake District. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,950,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns